1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal lens panel and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal lens panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal lens panel having improved reliability and optical characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal lens panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus capable of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image has been used in various fields such as including game devices, film devices, etc. The 3D image display apparatus displays different two-dimensional images to eyes of a viewer so that the 3D image is displayed. That is, the viewer recognizes the two-dimensional plane images through the eyes, and the two-dimensional images are mixed in a brain of the viewer, so that the viewer may perceive the 3D image.
The 3D image display apparatus is classified into a stereoscopic type display using glasses and an auto stereoscopic type display without glasses. Generally, the 3D image display apparatus of the auto stereoscopic type has been widely used without the glasses.
The 3D image display apparatus of the auto stereoscopic type may display the 3D image by refracting lights which pass through a right pixel and a left pixel of the 3D image display apparatus. Thus, luminance of the 3D image display apparatus may be increased.
However, a two-dimensional image signal is widely used as a source image signal in a display apparatus. Thus, a display apparatus is desired which is capable of displaying two-dimensional images or 3D images.